The Winter of The Wolves
by XxPerfectlyPerfectAsIAmxX
Summary: Here lays the truth.
1. Note

**Lola's Note: **

This story was beta'ed by the following persons:

Jordan Morgan Uley Cullen xoxo

DeanWinchester-myheart

Missbooradley

I'mNotLazyJustInSAveEngrgyMode

**It was reviewed by the following persons:**

APersonYouWillNeverKnow

Sapphire Sunn

These persons are amazingly epic and I love them so much for helping me.


	2. Western Hospital Entry and Police Report

**Forks City Police Department **

Time: 3:00pm

Date: June 5th 2009

Officer: Michael Grant

Case Number: 89647

Code Section and Description: Code Four-Five-Nine. File taken from Western State Psychiatric Hospital during a burglary.

At about 7:56am, Nurse Terri Arthurs who has been employed at Western State Psychiatric Hospital for 10 years noticed shattered glass outside of the private files office. The only person with access to this office is Head Doctor Timothy Martin. Martin has been employed at the hospital for almost 20 years. Martin was still home at this time with his wife and children, not arriving until 9am. Arthurs went into the office which had been burglarized. She noticed that the file drawers had been opened and the letter T had been sticking out. Upon closer examination, she noticed that one files had been misplaced. She called other nurses to discover whose file it was. It was then noted that it was Patient 685 Michelle Taylor who had been placed into the hospital for insanity but had escaped a few days ago. During Taylor's time in this hospital, she had showed aversion against nurses and some security. Our officers have concluded that Michelle Taylor has taken it.

**Western State Hospital**

Employee Name: Doctor Timothy Martin

Date: June 6th 2009

Time: 2:03 pm

Article 1 

Entry #1

_Due to latest examination of our a__c__hieves, we have noticed a missing file. Patient name, "Michelle Taylor". The __i__nvestigation prolongs. _

**Western State Hospital.**

Employee Name: Doctor Timothy Martin

Date: June 8th 2009

Time: 8:39 pm

Article 1 

Entry #2

_In recent discovery on our latest investigation, video tapings have been found of our recent break in. The missing file has yet to be found. Some of our nurses have watched the tapes but are unsure if the person on the video was "Michelle Taylor". The investigation persists. _

**Western State Hospital**

Employee Name: Doctor Timothy Martin

Date: June 14th 2009

Time: 9:00am

Article 1 

Entry #3

"_Michelle Taylor" file has yet to be found. Police suspects that "Michelle Taylor" might have taken her file but this suspicion has yet to be confirmed. The investigation continues . _


	3. Chapter 1

**This story contains some material that parents would not find suitable for children under 14.**

**Viewer Discretion is advised.**

The girl stood, tensed and focused, with the winter forest circled around her. Despite the cold that was heavy in the air, hot, sticky sweat dripped in a repeated rhythm off the ends of the fine strands of her shoulder-length dark brown hair.

Her bright hazel eyes were alive with ecstasy, giving off a clear message of her excitement However, the chipped shape of her black fingernails said other things. She was insecure, uncertain, and straight out nervous as the once cold snow melted around her 108 degree body.

Leaning back slightly, the girl shifted into a different stance, causing her hair to touch her neck. She stood at five-foot four, which was short. She'd thought that being a werewolf came with the advantage of a towering height, but for her, the opposite happened, and she was rather small. She was shorter than the rest of her brothers and sisters. At first she thought that was rather odd before but now, it was okay and even was made funny by the constant stream of jokes from the guys especially.

She might have been smaller than usual, but with her eyes outlined with dark brown eyeliner, fitting perfectly with her big bright brown eyes, she appeared just as capable of taking out any of the bloodsuckers that her family had been committed to since practically the dawn of time. She waited for any clue or sign of her pack mates, her senses high on alert for them. Her ears pricked foreword as she concentrated with all her might to pick up a signal or sound from them.

Just a heartbeat later, the girl was no longer alone. A wolf, her coat as white as the snow beneath her paws, brushed passed the girl, and kept going. Just a moment later, the wolf had disappeared into the shadows. The she-wolf, her beautiful coat as crystal white as the snow beneath her paws, brushed past the young girl without stopping. A fraction of a second later, the wolf had disappeared into the quite shadows of the ever-encroaching forest.

The girl quickly turned around and followed the wolf, breaking into a mad dash. Not able to keep up with the wolf in human form, she knew she had to join her. Sudden and inevitable heat spread like a wildfire throughout her body, traveling through every limb, artery and muscle as her body had no choice but to follow the changes her body was making. Hairs rose in tandem along her body, along with the usual goose bumps that peppered her arms and legs. Her bones forcibly elongated and changed their shape, moving quite drastically and almost rupturing her skin. It took only a minute for her to change fully.

Her hands, now replaced with four black and white paws, dropped down on the fluffy white ground as she broke into a sprint after the white wolf. Her back was lined with black markings, while the rest of her was silver. Her face was lined with silver and black fur. Her eyes had turned a bright gold even though in her human form they were brown She ran as if she had a rush of adrenaline, and wouldn't stop for anything. It didn't take long before she had caught up with the white wolf. She was deeper into the forest; she stared at the she-wolf, studying her, watching her. Suddenly, thoughts of others crashed down on her like a bolt of lightning

_"Are you ready?"_

_"Where are the others?"_

_"I hope Claire is alright."_

_"I'm ready for this."_

She tried to focus on each one of her brother and sister's complicated web of thoughts, so different, so unique in their own way. But her mind was still in another place. When she could finally zone in on their thoughts, she saw what all the commotion was about. The black wolf was racing towards three red-eyed vampires, flanked with even more vampires. They had a lot of buddies with them. The pack was ready to fight because they had crossed the line. The pack was really civil they weren't going to kill these vampires with no explanation

Instincts that had been bred into her from the time she could crawl kicked in and she pushed her legs as fast as they could possibly go. She dashed through the trees behind the white wolf and immediately took her position among the pack. She stood alertly; ready to fight; only distracted whenever her pack mates changed positions on her.

After pushing their way through the assembled pack, two other wolves stood at her sides. The one on her right side was a light gray fur wolf, whose body stretched a few feet longer than her own. To her left was a silver fur wolf with white streaks on his head. She moved her gaze from wolf to wolf, and both of them gave a soft snarl as an answer.

They both were ready for a fight. The red eyed vampires stood their guard; they were also ready for a fight. Their fearless leader, who was averagely build. He stood about 5'10" tall and his skin seemed translucent, almost like granite marble or the finest and most expensive piece of marble. A thought went through the pack thinking about onions.

Long jet black hair framed his almost perfect face but the only thing that unsettled the pack was the milky red eyes. The fearless leader had a gentle smile on his face as if friendly, but his blonde buddy just snickered. He brushed passed his fearless leader; looking as if he was levitating.

Blondie stood at 5'9 feet with snow white hair that was shoulder length really close to his skin color. He lunged at the alpha. The alpha was silver with white on her paws, tail tip, and a white spot around her eye. She also had grayish-blue streaks on that lined her head and back. She was taller than most of the pack but just a few inches off the white wolf. Her icy blue eyes were focused on the Blondie that was attempting to attack her. She quickly pinned him to the ground, and she felt a bit offended by his stupid move.

He was quickly pulled back by his fearless leader, and then the pack realized that a signal was given to be dismissed. The twins disappeared with a great bulk of the guard then fearless leader and his buddies disappeared. The pack was in utter confusion. Weren't they the big bosses of the vampire baddies?

Fiery temper started growling. His fur was silver, a little thicker than the rest of the wolves. The pack ignored his need to fight. A thought passed through the pack, "I believe we are safe, but just to make sure we are doubling patrol tonight." They all agreed and started to leave.


End file.
